Shadow Magnet
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Rei Kagene and Len Kagamine have been dating for a few months now… What happens when they finally decide to have sex? 1 chapter, one-shot.


**Shadow Magnet**

By MaturePopcorn

**Description: **Rei Kagene and Len Kagamine have been dating for a few months now… What happens when they finally decide to have sex? 1 chapter, one-shot. I HIGHLY doubt I will write a chapter 2. (Edit: There WILL be a chapter 2.)

**WARNING:** Yaoi, smut, lemon, references to emo Rei, language, perversion, etc. etc. It's rated M, and Magnet is a Vocaloid song about sex. What more explanation so you need?

**Author's note: **Wow… I'm seriously about to pull my second all-nighter in a row. I did this yesterday, too… I'm so tired, but I promise you all this: My story will show NO signs of exhaustion. All spelling and grammar will be correct as usual. So enjoy my story… I'm hallucinating for you! Jk, jk… I'm not hallucinating… YET. Ugh.

Much love,

Kisa Alvarez

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

As Len looked over to the other end of the bed, he smiled. Laying there beside him was his boyfriend, Rei Kagene, looking as sexy as ever. Len leaned over to the raven-haired teen and kissed his lips softly. As Rei began to wake up, he smiled back at Len. They were alone, naked, in a warm and comfy bed, with nobody to bother them. They had the whole day to themselves…

"Hey Rei… Guess what I'm thinking right now."

Rei smirked. He knew EXACTLY what Len was thinking. "Your thinking that today is the day we have sex, huh?"

Len smiled even wider. "Yup. It's perfect. No Rin OR Rui to interrupt us and it's Sunday. We can do. Whatever. We. Want."

Rei smirked again and held Len a little closer, rubbing his body against the blonde's.

"Hey, Rei. Mind flipping over? I think we both know who's seme in this relationship."

Rei wrapped his arms around Len's waist and flipped him onto his back on the bed, while Rei himself positioned himself so that he was on top of Len just right so Len couldn't escape. He leaned down towards Len's ear, and breathed, "I'm always seme. Understand, uke?"

Len looked wide eyed. Then he nodded slowly. He was getting extremely turned on by the thought of getting dominated. "…Fine. You can have me. Do whatever you want…"

Rei now had Len's body to do anything his sick mind could possibly think of. He looked at the blonde's face, and then his chest, which was now exposed. He leaned down and kissed Len all over his body, working his way up from his waist and tummy up to his neck, until he finally got to his lips. He pulled Len into a deep, passionate kiss, where either teen could barely breath, they were going so rough and sloppy. While Len was distracted kissing Rei, the raven-haired teen took the opportunity to grab Len's now erect penis and began jerking him off, slowly at first.

"R-Rei… That feels… So good…" Len moaned as Rei pushed the skin back further. Rei then began to slowly push one finger up Len's ass and moved it around, stretching the skin. "R-Rei! That hurts…!"

Rei smiled sarcastically and pushed another digit in and began scissoring Len. HARD. "R-Rei…" Len moaned softly as Rei hit the blonde teen's 'special spot'.

"Lenny, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Rei said, pushing a third finger up with the first two.

Rei resumed jerking Len off with his free hand, moving faster than before and going much rougher. "R-R-Reeiii! I'm… gonna cum!" Just as Len said, he came all over the raven-haired teen's hand a few thrusts later. Rei brought his hand up to his mouth, which was a just a few inches from Len's mouth, and began to lick all of Len's cum in to his mouth. Len tried to make out with Rei while the raven-haired teen licked all the liquid boy candy from his hand. "Mmm…! Len…! Your cum tastes so good… Let's see what YOU taste like…"

Rei took his fingers out of Len's hole and leaned down to the blonde boy's crotch, the blankets long forgotten having fallen off the bed. The raven-haired teen took the blonde's entire length in his mouth and proceeded to deep throat his 7 inch cock, sucking softly while moaning the whole time.

"R-Rei…! Nnghh… Tha-that… feels… so gooood…!"

Rei grinned with a mouth full of cock. "You like?"

Len moan-sighed with pleasure. "I LOVE."

He continued pleasuring the blonde boy for a good 10 minutes before he felt Len tense. "R-Rei…! I-I'm… I'm gonna…"

Rei moaned and subliminally nodded yes, giving Len the okay to spill his hot cum down his throat.

"Aa-Aughh! Nnghh…! R-REI!" Len screamed so loud the neighbors heard. He screamed so loud that people in the United States probably heard, but it didn't matter. It felt too good to hold back, even a little. Once all his seed was gone and coating Rei's throat, he collapsed back onto the bed. Rei took Len's member out of his mouth and crawled up to his chest. "You wanna fuck?"

Len looked at Rei with exhausted eyes. "N-no… Not now… T… Tomorrow?" Rei nodded. Len smiled weakly back. Rei moved up further until his eyes were level with Len's.

"I love you, Len."

Len blinked, and looked up innocently at Rei. "I… I love you, too. Forever…"

And with that, Len pulled his head close to Rei's heartbeat and fell asleep.

Rei smiled wide and honestly. "You'll be out for a while, huh, cutie? I guess I should sleep too…"

With that, Rei fell asleep.

*** 12 hours later***

"REI! LEN! WE'RE HOOOME!"

OOOH CLIFFHANGER. Which can only mean one thing…! A CHAPTER TWO! (Eventually… Stupid school, trying to edumacate me…) SO: I already have two fanfiction accounts, but I thought I would start fresh. Those stories are old and bleh. I wanna make an account for my high school years! So here it is! And oh shit I need to sleep. 'K night!

*Music while writing*

The Phoenix, Fall Out Boy.

AGAIN, Stereopony.

Fairy Tail Openings and Endings 1-17


End file.
